Portal High School
Gabe Jonson… Karlion… I more deeper in tim to the PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL! :- ITS MY LIFE! Portal High School (also known as The Skool) is the past version of Portal Labs. It is first seen in ITS MY LIFE!, as Marrissa Roberts, after traveling back in time, ends up here. Despite originally being a wacky side-version of Portal Labs, the prominence of Portal High School later rose, especially in fan stories. History As Skepness Man writes, Portal High School, before Principal Business Man known simply as The Skool, exists from time immemorial and was host to the events of Invader Zim: Born Again Christian. Originally, Portal High School was only host to drama between its students, but Skepness Man notes that with the coming of Principal Business Man everything changed. The early era of Portal High School was repeatedly named by Skepness Man as "his favorite era", and many things were revolutionized, including a time travel exam. Principals after Business Man also influenced Portal High School in their own way, such as Principal GLaDOS establishing the "one student in, one student out" rule and Principal InterdimensionalPortaller attempting to restore the drama previous to Business Man's leadership. Portal High School was disestablished by GLaDOS to give room for Portal Labs. The exact date of this event is unclear; while Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition claims it happened 10 years after the events of TEEN FORTRESS 2, Enchiridion Marrissa places it in AG 2011, 13 years after the events of TEEN FORTRESS 2. Even weirder, The Chronicles of DA SUs shows that Portal High School and Portal Labs (or at least the tests and GLaDOS) co-existed for a brief time. Until further information is given, it is considered that the Enchiridion Marrissa date is the most reliable. Structure Building While Doombly does not give a description that unambiguously refers to the building of Portal High School, it may be described as "nice an pink".The exact quote from ITS MY LIFE! reads "We wents to Karlins becos we were too cool for school which was nice an pink", which makes it ambiguous as to whether it's Caroline's house or Portal High School that is described as "nice an pink". According to art by ASBusinessMagnet, Portal High School has 8 above-ground floors and a strangely indented roof. There are also frequent mentions of the extensive underground part of Portal High School, containing much more rooms (in particular, Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host claims that the underground part stretches for a kilometer in depth and has several hundred floors), more oriented towards survival than education and inaccessible to those above ground except through one tile that can be shifted from its place. In the principal room, in which Principal Business Man works, there is an intercom, to which Principal Business Man is able to speak to his students (or simply play songs). He also oversees everything through his set of cameras. A notable room of Portal High School is the cafeteria, where the final battle between Jenny Weasley and Mr. Sanpe takes place. According to Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, the year AG 1998 saw a great restructuring of the above-ground part of Portal High School. The space-time anomaly detection device, originally a small device in Principal Business Man's office used to detect when Atlas and P-Body arrive, was rebuilt to span the entire above-ground part, and Portal High School gained the ability to shoot rockets, in particular towards the direction of GLaDOS's "layer". Education The structure of education in Portal High School is largely left up in the air by actual MarissaTheWriter stories, seeing as Doombly and ASBusinessMagnet have experienced vastly different educational systems. However, in line with the insinuation that MarissaTheWriter lives in the United States and a general parody of "high school AU" type stories, elements of the American educational system are more likely to crop up, even in ASBusinessMagnet's stories. ASBusinessMagnet's vision of education in Portal High School is talked about in detail in the first exclusive of the MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology. According to it, there are fourteen mandatory subjects, each of which takes up two weekly lessons, except for Math, which takes up four weekly lessons. This adds up to 30 weekly lessons, organized as six daily lessons for each of the five work days. In addition to those, there are two optional subjects, always presented as the seventh lesson of the day. Each class has 30 students, as Ms. Hart elaborates in Spectators of the Host. Some of the subjects are humorously implied to have two names. These include Math, which can be "Maths", Religion, which can be "Ethics", and Psychology (an optional subject), which can be "Sociology". Despite these inconsistencies, the curriculum of every subject is always the same. Notably, according to ASBusinessMagnet, foreign languages are not taught in Portal High School at all. This means that English and Literature are now two different subjects, which, like Math, take up 4 weekly lessons when counted together. This also means that Mr. Lewis, a polyglot, is established as the English teacher of Portal High School in Spectators of the Host, despite trying to get his students interested in foreign languages. However, HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE contradicts this by briefly mentioning Solder going to "spaniel" (likely Spanish) classes. Just as a typical American high school, Portal High School allegedly has 4 years. While characters in both junior and senior years exist, the existence of freshman and sophomore years is only implied. Known personnel Principals All Portal High School principals from AG 1900 onwards are mentioned and have their terms specified by Skepness Man in Enchiridion Marrissa, and have appeared in stories written either before or after the Enchiridion. *Unnamed principal (1 BD) *Albert Dumblydore (AG 1823-1976) *Sectumsempra Sanpe (AG 1976-1978) (also appears as a Math teacher in AG 1978-1984 and 1997-1998) *Principal Business Man / Principal Business Lady (AG 1978-1997, 1998-2008) (also appears as a Physics teacher in AG 1997-1998) *Principal GLaDOS (AG 1991 September, 1997 November-1998 April) *InterdimensionalPortaller (AG 2008-2011) Teachers Portal High School teachers teaching all the subjects, both mandatory and optional, both in AG 1980 and AG 1998, were outlined by ASBusinessMagnet in the first exclusive of the MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology; however, only teachers with appearances in other stories are listed here. *Ms. Bitters / Ms. Sweaters ("Ordinary Technologies", entire known Portal High School history) *Mr. Elliot (Biology, during AG 1998; also appears in 1 BD) *Mr. Pursell (History, during AG 1998) *Logic Editor (Math, AG 1998-2011) *Loveable Freak (Physics, AG 1998-2011) *Mr. Lewis (English, during AG 1980) *Ms. Hart (Music, AG 1980-1984; Math, AG 1984-1997) *Mr. Hussie (Literature, during AG 1980) *Mr. Newell (Informational Technologies, AG 1980-1987) *Mr. Orepros (Religion, AG 1980-1985) *The Mining Movies / Mr. Miner (Physical Education, AG 1980-1985) *Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez (Literature, during AG 1998) Students *As of 1 BD: **Versions of Invader Zim cast (Zim, Dib, Gaz) **Gloria Deschanel *Prior to AG 1980: **Ms. Hart *As of AG 1980: **Aranna Sorket **Lately Pirate (briefly) **Skepness Man Beauregarde **Chell Junor Roberts **SkyDoesMinecraft **Flashlight Girl **Various falmer trollz (CadenGallic, Damned Librarian) **Avril Lavigne (presumed) **Ben Stiller *As of AG 1991: **Insane Guy of DOOM and the Lettucest Fandom *As of AG 1998: **Gabe Jonson **Caroline **TEEN FORTRESS 2 (Heevy, Scot, Spy, Solder, Medik, Snipper, Demonman, Pyro, Ingineer) **Cave Jonson **Ratman **Harry Potter / Wheatly **Jenny Weasley **Various falmer trollz (Skepkitty, Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000) **Versions of Invader Zim cast (Zim, Gir, Dib, Gaz) **Gale Thunderpants *As of InterdimensionalPortaller's rule: **Ross Lavigne **Roxa Lavigne **Dove Stiller **Dick Stiller **''The Chronicles of DA SUs'' only: ***Kitteh ***Mary-Sue ***Versions of Invader Zim cast (Zim, Dib, Gaz) Trivia *There is a real-life school named "Portal Middle/High School" (formerly known as "Portal High School") in Portal, Georgia. See also *Half-Life College *Portal Middle School and District 12 High School Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' *''The Chronicles of DA SUs'' *''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' Notes Category:Locations